championess_crownfandomcom-20200215-history
Kate
'Kate Ming '''is Veranda’s best friend who appears in ''Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam. Like her, she is an adventurer. Information Background Information * Feature films: ** Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam: Temple of the Vampires ** Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam: Song of the Sirens * Voice: Lillie Panisara Character Information * Full name: Kaelan Mingban * Other names: ** Miss Mingban ** Katy (by her friends) * Personality ** Loyal ** Determined ** Understanding ** Adventurous ** Intelligent ** Friendly ** Snarky ** Tomboyish ** Down-to-earth ** Plucky ** Feisty ** Slightly aggressive (sometimes) * Appearance: ** Slender, brick beige skin ** Freckles ** Brown hair styled to a ponytail ** Green eyes ** Pink lips * Occupation(s): ** Adventurer ** Member of Veranda’s team * Alignment: Good * Goal: To help Veranda on her adventure to the Old Black Tower’s throne * Birthplace: Yoshkok, Yoshland * Relatives: ** Akara Mingban (father) ** Pakpao Mingban (mother) ** Ubon Aromdee (cousin) * Allies: ** Princess Veranda ** Joe ** Bunny ** Prince Van ** Bill ** Meg ** Od ** Con ** Duke Devon ** Crown Princess Nefertiti IV ** Anucha Jetjirawat (after he reformed) ** Khung Jetjirawat ** Crown Prince Fadhili ** Prince Olaf ** Min (old friend) ** Jim (childhood friend) ** The sirens ** Chatrasuda * Enemies: ** William ** Jamie Swanson * Likes: ** Adventure ** Boy stuff ** Exotic fruits ** Pineapple boats ** Chocolate * Dislikes: ** Devon’s pompous ways ** Being upstaged ** Stolen ideas ** Being doubted ** Sirens (formerly) * Powers and abilities: ** Tying knots ** Martial arts * Famous quote: “I can be bit of an aggressive girl sometimes.” Background Personality Kate is a practical girl who never gives up. Unlike Devon, Kate approves of Veranda’s take charge approach and is sometimes shown to have a dislike of his pompous ways. Appearance Around sixteen years of age, Kate is a brick-beige skinned girl with a slender figure and green eyes. She has long brown hair tied to a ponytail and faint freckles across her cheeks. Her signature outfit includes a turquoise shirt, blue shorts, and pink sandals, clothes fit for a city girl like her. In “Princess Kate”, she had to wear the outgoing clothes of Crown Princess Jawahir of Riyadh. It includes the looks of Jasmine’s ‘street mouse’ looks from Disney’s Aladdin, only grayish. Role Kate is a supporting character in the series and serves as a member of Veranda’s team, haven been chosen for her strong friendship toward her. She is also uniquely suited represent the average villager interests when it comes to deciding how to run Yo Shi Nam. Through the course of the show, Kate often accompanies Veranda on her adventures and assists her in her duties in any way she can. Since she lived in the city all her life, Kate is very skilled with adventure, such as jumping on umbrellas with Veranda on the way according to the song, Yoshkok, from “Vacation In Yoshkok”. This makes her adventurous and determined. She also has an eye for detail. Similar to Princess Lauren’s struggles to prove herself the heir to the throne of America, Kate believes she must work hard to prove herself as a member of Veranda’s team because of the status she is in. Trivia * Like Veranda, Kate loves to go on adventures which the reason why they became best friends. * Kate, Veranda, and Van were born in Yoshkok according to “Vacation In Yoshkok”. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:People born in Yoshkok Category:Teenagers Category:People with full names Category:Adventurers Category:People from Yoshland